What the future holds
by Razor-007
Summary: What does the future hold for the kids of Third Street School? Read the stories of T.J, Vince, and all the others and see what thier lives hold for them after their days in Third Street.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own recess or any of its characters, Disney does, so don't sue.

**Prologue**

Third Street Elementary School was a place of pure magic where children started their academic journey to become whatever they wanted. Third Street had seen many great people grace its halls during its long years of educating children and would see many, many more. Every year the principal would force the students to fill the assembly hall and listen. They would listen to people speak and drone on and on about their careers and try to convince the students it was what they should spend their lives doing. The town's mayor was always there, totting their platform and telling kids all about politics; and these were mainly kids who could care less. They were the obligatory doctor and the occasional lawyer. Usually the speakers were the boring and mundane individuals who the kids couldn't have cared less about anyways. Only on a truly rare occasion were these children ever entertained by someone that they actually wanted to hear from. A person with a job that filled the daydreams of these kids. Once they had the founder of Gummoflex sneakers, a Third Street alumni himself. Another time they had a cartoonist and the time before that they even had a music executive. These were the kinds of people who kids wanted to hear about, who they wanted to be when they left the hallowed halls of learning.

This is the story of what happened to some of the school's most prestigious and colorful students.


	2. Teachers

The faculty of Third Street taught those who would succeed in the future so it is fitting that their lives are the first to talk about.

Principal Peter Prickley was always a stern taskmaster kind of guy. He tried to mold all of the fun out of his students and make them ready for the harsh world that was going to meet them; unfortunately they didn't always appreciate this, but many years later he would revel in the success of his most proficient and successful students. He had always wanted to move on the a middle school or even high school where the children might actually have listened to him, but each and every time a position became available he turned it down so he could stay at Third Street. He had long ago come to the realization that although these kids didn't appreciate him all the time he was helping them in some of the most formative years of their lives.

He loved watching out his window at the joy of recess and often missed his carefree days of youth. His time in Nam had washed away all of those childhood ideals. That was until T.J. Detweiler had spent his years at Third Street. T.J. reminded him of himself and by the time he left for the seventh grade Prickley had softened up quite a bit. Since then no other student had challenged him as much as T.J. did, sure there were imitators but there was never another quite like him. He liked to Google his old students now and again, even though to him that sounded like something that could get him fired from a school, and see that they were fulfilling their dreams and goals.

When he finally decided to retire it was a very big day at the school. Many of his former students came and the auditorium was filled with a day of speeches and well wishers who told stories of their old principal. All day recess kept the kids active as he watched from his window, enjoying his cake. At this very moment he drew a blank at what he would do next. He had always wondered, but had never been able to figure it out. He sipped a small glass of scotch from a bottle he had been nursing for ten years.

At this moment he was confronted by T.J. Detweiler. T.J. had made the trip with his family for the event and seemed like more of a draw then Prickley himself. So they sat and they talked. They talked about their adversarial relationship, their love of Senior Fusion, and all that made them so much alike. T.J even gave him a copy of Senior Fusion #4 as a parting gift, the only one that Prickley had never been able to find for his collection. In the end T.J. said simple words that stuck with Prickely and told him that even if all his years at Third Street were behind him that he had done well.

"It's because of you that I am what I am today" he had said.

When he finally left he appointed some new wide eyed man principal and told him good luck. He would miss this school and the stories that were buried within its walls. He had such fond memories of the Third Street treasure that was buried in the yard, Rusty III and its majestic shadow, and of course the old chair that acted as throne to the sixth grade king. Now his life was over but at the same time it was just beginning.

Prickely spent most of the rest of his years on the golf course and eventually went on to the PGA's senior tour, even winning it once before his old bones told him enough was enough and he retired once again. This time he found himself as an editor for Senior Fusion comics where his knowledge and passion earned him an award for his work and a position as a senior editor at the comic company. This is where he would spend the rest of his days.

XXXXX

Miss Grotke became Mrs. Edison three years after her favorite students left her class. Tom was a great guy who ran his own clean energy firm. They had met on a blind date set up by Miss. Finster, go figure. They enjoyed a wonderful life together and raised three wonderful boys. Each of them became a teacher and their mother could never have been more proud of them.

When she retired many years later she received a very hearty party and hurrah for years of hard work. Being so restless she became a part of the town council and works diligently at the local level to ensure that the government worked for those around it. She would later get her PhD in child psychology and write three very successful books about raising kids.

XXXXX

Miss. Finster had to be dragged out of Third Street with a bulldozer. In her old age she felt a little useless, but she did what she could, eventually she began to write. Her short stories were ok but her crowing achievement was Recess. Recess was a series of children's books about a plucky group of children who righted wrongs on the playground and dealt with their lives. They would each go on to be best sellers and win her international praise, awards, and attention. She would always deny that her characters and stories were based on children she herself had taught, except to only a few select students themselves. She had signed many a copy for her old students whose children read the books. Her main inspiration was notoriously happy about his depiction and she ensured that he was always the first to receive a copy of any new book before anyone else. In return she would always received a thank you letter, handwritten and delivered to her promptly no more then three days later, a real feat considering how busy he was.

He and his wife, both students of hers, were always her favorite characters to write about. In her books their names may have been different but they were still the same two kids they were all of those years ago. They never showed any attraction towards each other or anything even close to say that they may one day get together. Her dear inspiration had once told her that these stories gave the two a wonderful little look back at how stupid they were in school when it came to love and each other, but it had all worked out for them. He particularly enjoyed her outside insight into everything. She would never tell them but when they finally got together in high school she collected heavy on a few bets with staff and a few students who had all betted heavily against her. She used the money to buy them a wedding gift years later.

She continued to write until she died in her sleep of very, very old age.

XXXXX

Mr. Dude became the most popular teacher at the high school. With his careful melding of knowledge and fun he ensured every student that left his classroom loved what they were doing. When he was forced by the school board to retire, and was replaced by the brother of the superintendent, he was a little bummed, but fret not for his all-time favorite student helped him. T.J. Detweiler helped him realize it wasn't over and he rose to the occasion so that he could become a member of the President's council on education.

He wasn't alone in life either; he ended up marrying Alexis, his middle school crush. She produced her own successful animated TV series. They had five girls, each as wicked and underhanded as their father, and they broke every heart up and down the west coast.

XXXXX

Miss. lemon died of a heart attack shortly before Miss. Finster left Third Street. It was a somber affaire and dealt a real blow to the students and staff of Third Street. However in true fashion the school rose to the occasion and now offers a scholarship for business students in her name for former students. It's most prestigious recipients made a real name for themselves in the mining community and thank her to this day by helping to fund the award.


	3. The Ashleys

The Ashleys were always ahead of themselves. Thinking about the future that was laid out in stone for them, but each one took a little turn and ended up the better for it. While they are all still great friends their lives have each turned out similar yet unique, just like each of them.

XXXXX

Ashley Armbruster was the quintessential Ashley. She was beautiful, smart, manipulative and oh so devious, but perhaps these were the very qualities that made her so successful.

During high school she had started a whirlwind romance with a boy whom she had never really though of like that. They had kept it a secret and eventually had been ousted from their comfortable secret relationship, but to their surprise no one really cared, well all but one person.

She was the first to get married, shortly before completing Yale law alongside her husband who had returned to school after a short absence. She quickly became a partner in a successful firm while her husband dabbled in politics. Their successes were great as each made headway and a name for themselves as premier champions of their causes. Her ability to manipulate and work in the shadows made her a feared opponent in the court and an even more feared wife. If the wrong kind of woman came within ten feet of her husband she was quicker then any bullet would have been, after all she had a reputation and future to protect.

Of course not to be out done by her friends Ashley A. had five sons of her own and two daughters. Their children never wanted for anything and money was never a problem, yet she insured that while competitive they didn't act entitled as she did in the past. When her husband finally retired she took more of a role in politics and actually found that she enjoyed it immensely. She would end up pursuing her own career in politics and making her own name just as powerful as her husband in the years to come.

In her later years she reveled in the success that both her and her husband shared, as well as the success her children were now enjoying as they each seemed to want to follow their in their parent's footsteps. She was a little disappointed when she didn't have a single granddaughter or even great granddaughter, but she loved each of those boys with everything she had and they intern loved her.

XXXXX

Ashley Boulet followed the most predictable path of any of the Ashleys. She ended up going to Yale and earning herself masters in chemistry. She quickly parlayed this into a top scientific position at a small cosmetics company. Before long her ideas and products had made the company an international player in the market and allowed its CEO's wife the ability to transform the world of science with her innovative ideas.

With her career securely in place she was the last Ashley to get married to. Henry was a skilled surgeon who she had met and dated on and off for years when they were at Yale. She hadn't seen him since he went to Johns Hopkins for medical school. When they did finally meet again he was engaged to some bimbo blond with the moist obviously fake breasts she had ever seen.

She had her pride and wouldn't slouch to taking him away from her, but fate has a way of rewarding those with such morals. It turned out that Henry's little bimbo was a stripper and left him for some criminal "genius". Henry had been devastated and Ashley had been there to pick up the pieces, which is why they took it so slow. Since Henry, Ashley herself had a string of unsuccessful relationships that kept her wondering if perhaps all her days of being a nasty child had finally caught up with her.

When they finally got married it was a celebration to be remembered. She even saw Ashley A.; of course she had hyphenated at this point to include her new husband's name, collecting on bets about her. Apparently she had guessed at what age she would finally take the plunge and get married, go figure. They had a tough marriage, but who doesn't, and eventually had four beautiful girls who share a successful surgical practice together.

Later in life Henry's former fiancé would come crawling back trying to take her husband away from her. Apparently her criminal "genius" boyfriend she had left Henry for had gotten himself tossed in jail and all the jewelry and nice things he had given her ended up being confiscated by the police. Fortunately Henry had the common sense and kicked her to the curb where she belonged.

XXXXX

Ashley Quinlan followed her life plan rather perfectly. She excelled at all she did in school until Columbia where she met and married John her husband. He was exactly who she dreamed of when she was young and everything she wanted.

He owned an oil company and was from old money. He had little family, only distant relatives, but now he had Ashley. They wasted no time having three children, but soon Ashley became board and wanted out of the house. Sure being a rich wife was nice but without something to really focus on she felt empty. Unfortunately she received her wish one cold December night when John's plane fell from the sky and he died. It took Ashley nearly a year to pull herself back together and make sure her kids would be alright, but she knew it would not be over. She immediately took charge of the company and tried to run it like John would have.

Fortunately for her with so few powerful business women at her level the men thought nothing of getting drunk and talking in front of her. In the next five years she turned John's small company into an international juggernaut worth billions while carefully manipulating, controlling, or just plain crushing the men who were once great but now were perched precariously underneath the spike of her heels.

She cried at each her son's weddings when they said their vows and their I do's. She had ensured that they chose for love and not money and boy and they picked good. Amongst her new daughter in laws she counted a model, a judge, and a neurosurgeon. Apparently her sons had also chosen a every fertile bunch as before she knew it she was the only grandmother she knew with an army of 15 grandchildren, her father neglected to tell her that multiple births apparently ran in their family for generations. While Ashley Tommassia was the first grandmother amongst their group she was the first great-grandmother and before she knew it she was the matriarch of possibly the one of the most powerful and influential families the U.S. had ever seen.

XXXXX

Ashley Tomassia always had an eye for location. In high school she would always find the best spot for lunch, or a party, or a place to make out, it just seemed to be her thing. Despite popular opinion just because she was an Ashley didn't mean that she was air headed and stupid, rather the contrary she was very intelligent. She finished high school near the top of their class and went to Harvard that fall.

There she excelled just as she was expected to and after earning her MBA she founded her own real estate company. Things were slow for the first few years but an Ashley's determination and spirit never fails and she was rewarded handsomely.

Her first big break came when she met the man of her dreams, and while not who she expected it to be she loved him anyways. Alex was a construction foreman for her father and was working his way thru school for architecture. They seemed to click right away and only two years later they were married. It was at this point the Ashley found out that there was more to her love then met the eye.

He could have easily paid for school with his trust fund but wanted to work for it. He had come from a wealthy family and when his parents had died young his grandfather raised him. Despite being privileged he turned out as more of a common man and Ashley only loved him more for it. When he finally finished school he helped Ashley merge her company with her father's and watched as she forged the two into a powerful construction and real estate empire. Young and beautiful as she may have been she was a shark underneath. She would go on to build many important structures in California and other West coast states as she went thru life.

Of course business must be balanced with pleasure and Ashley knew that her home life had to be just as good. With Alex having no family she felt sorry for him, until they had their first son Mark, then came three more and finally a little girl named Hannah. Oddly enough her fellow Ashleys didn't have the same pattern of children and names like they had, but that didn't matter as long as they were healthy.

When she became the first grandmother out of the group it took twenty minuets to wake her after she fainted, and in front of all her fellow Ashleys and their husbands, how Scandalous. Eventually she got over it as soon enough she would have many grandchildren running around the estate in little construction helmets and she would realize that her life, as different a turn as it had taken, had gone very well.


	4. King Bob

Every year the children of Third Street School gather on their first day and wait in anticipation. This may be the first day of school but it is also the day when something wonderful happens, the crowing of a new king or queen. The new sixth graders are at the front ready, as the former monarch comes foreword and rises from their throne. With a small speech they chose their successor. They chose the student who will govern the playground with what is suppose to be wisdom and integrity. On the first day Robert Charles was chosen and ascended to his throne and would be know as King Bob the Eccentric.

His rule was only a single year but it was filled with experiences that would forever shape the way that he would live his life. From a mud pyramid to the use of depression era playground rules, he would do whatever it took to have a legacy worth telling.

When he vacated his throne at the end of the last year and now he has returned and crowned his successor. He really didn't have much of a choice as this years class didn't have much of a pool of leadership candidates, so he made a quick choice and moved on.

In middle school and later high school he would be a fine example of what the sixth grade throne could produce. With his leadership experience he fit right into the upper echelon of school and enjoyed his exclusive membership in the rulers club. A club made up of former playground royalty. Each member was a product of their reign and as different as day and night from one another.

When Bob finally graduated he suffered form a wondering mind and could not for the life of him find what he wanted to do with his life. He bummed around Europe for two years after graduating with a degree in history from UCLA, taking in the splendor and grandeur that was Europe.

In Italy he meet Nathalie, who captivated him more then any woman had before. It was a whirlwind romance and before Bob and Nathalie knew it they had gotten married in a small chapel.

When they got home Bob's parents fainted and threw him out of the house. Later they would reconcile but the tension would always be there. His sister loved it and thought it so romantic, of course her being pregnant and filled with hormones had nothing to do with it.

Nathalie's parents were far more accepting, however bumming around wasn't going to be the profession of their new son in law. They were from Boston and had some money and influence, so Bob was told he could do whatever he wanted. After some soul searching and a few good talks with Nathalie Bob began attending Harvard law that very fall.

School was hard but it was well worth it. When he graduated he clerked for a judge and before he knew it he was amongst the youngest judges in the state.

His carver went even better as he was nominated and ascended to the U.S. Supreme Court, where he stayed until his death at 105.

Bob and Nathalie had five wonderful children, twelve grandchildren, and thirty great-grandchildren, each of them more precocious and intelligent then the last.

Bob enjoyed his time on the bench while Nathalie ran a successful wealth management fund that her great-grandfather had created years ago. Together they were a power couple in Boston until both their deaths within a month of eachother.


End file.
